


Mornings Are Better With You

by TealLuney



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PepperShipping, SacredHeroesShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealLuney/pseuds/TealLuney
Summary: Gold and Black share a hot, lazy morning together.(written for Baron!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a gr8 friend who really loves SacredHeroesShipping (previously PepperShipping l m a o) I mean I do too and I’m glad I finally wrote this!! I hope you find the Black to your Gold huhu

“Silver!”

Gold cried out his name, and that was the only thing he remembered doing before realising he was awake.

His breathing was heavy, gasping and almost suffocating; his head was hurting, pulsing and aching; and his heart was pounding a million times a minute. His eyes were open, staring blankly into the white ceiling above him, while also catching a glimpse of his front view - his bedroom, glowing in the early morning sun.

Gold could only recall bits and pieces of his experience in the subconscious, but he knew exactly what it was. The terror still pulsed in his veins, washing over him like a wave, threatening to pull him under.

He had a nightmare about losing Silver.

It had been so long since Silver left this world, but his heart still ached for him. It still felt like something, a huge part of him, was missing, and... he just needed...

He sighed, rolling over slightly and suddenly hitting a warm wall. A groan rumbled from within the wall. Looking to the side, Gold saw a poofy-haired guy lying next to him, mouth wide open, the sides of his face caked in dried-up drool.

He sighed again, but this time endearingly. Black, his boyfriend, was still asleep, with his Musha half-attached to his head. He had stirred at the sudden disturbance, but quickly readjusted himself, burying his head into Gold and wrapping his hands around his waist.

Gold felt his heart melt. This morning may have started out terribly, but...

Black always made things better.

Gold slid one arm onto his shoulder, while he used the other to drag the blanket back over both of them, snuggling under the warmth, and heard Black make contented sighs in response. And then Gold smiled, wider than he had in a while, stroking his cheek. Seeing Black nuzzle his hand made his insides melt even more.

They stayed like that for a while, while Gold savoured the warmth. Then he looked up and down at Black’s sleeping figure and smirked a little.

He dove under the cover, locating Black’s stomach and going down from there, until he reached for his crotch, patting the area until he found the elastic band, and he gently pulled down on it...

Black felt the disturbance down there and began to stir.

“Hrnngh...”

Black’s pants were already down to his knees. Gold continued, and now pulled down his boxers just enough for him to work around with on his cock.

Black groaned, as he regained some form of consciousness. “What the hell are you d- aah...”

His cock was still soft, understandably, so Gold grabbed it, stuffing it as much as he could into his mouth and began sucking gently.

“Aah...ah...”

Black couldn’t help but let out pleasured sounds as his cock slowly became harder and harder in Gold’s wet, slippery mouth. Gold felt it rise on his tongue, eventually slipping it out bit by bit as it grew bigger and bigger.

Now that Gold was sure that it was as rock hard as it could be, he slowly moved it out of his mouth, still sucking gently as Gold let his lips drag along the sensitive surface, going painfully slow on purpose. Black was letting out various kinds of loud, desperate gasps, and his lower body even began to twitch a little bit.

Gold’s lips were finally off his cock, but now he used his tongue instead, starting from his balls all the way up to the tip, where he gave a forceful lick.

Black felt like he was about to go crazy from desire. “Gold...”

Gold continued licking the tip again, now using his hands to slide up and down slowly. Then he began peppering it with kisses, until they became prolonged sucking, and then a mixture of tongue and lips, pulling up and down his hot, slippery cock. Black’s moaning became louder, more wanting, and that made Gold feel all hot and bothered too.

Suddenly, Gold smirked, and teasingly caressed the sides with light, careful strokes of his fingers.

Black groaned more than he was moaning. “Gold... please...”

Gold let out a chuckle. “Want me to go faster?”

“Y...yes...” Black grabbed underneath the blanket and grabbed Gold’s hair, digging his fingers into tufts of hair and forcing him down on his crotch.

“Be patient, baby,” laughed Gold, as he waited for Black to ease his hold and then worked his lips onto his cock again, this time doing it properly, slurping and licking and sucking to his heart’s content - as well as his sweet, sexy boyfriend.

Black was practically screaming by now. “Ah... yes- aaah... like that, Gold...” He forced Gold’s head down again, making Gold choke.

“Mmm~” went Gold, loving the sensation, contorting his face into many, many sex-crazed expressions, all which he wanted Black to see. He threw the blanket off his head and let Black see him in his glory - red, burning face, his lips sliding up and down, submissively sucking on his saliva-lathered cock... Black couldn’t take it any longer.

“Aaah... Gold, I’m gonna... mmph...”

Gold slid his lips off his cock to say one word. “Swallowing.”

Gold gave him a few final licks before Black screamed and released his load into Gold’s mouth, on his lips, while Gold kept his mouth covering the tip, obediently keeping in every last drop, until Gold opened his mouth slightly and let his white, sticky cum drip out down his cock.

 _Beautiful..._ thought Black. _My pure, beautiful angel..._

Gold swallowed the rest of his cum in one gulp, and then winked at him. “Was that good?”

Black smiled, as he pulled his boxers and pants back up. “It was good. As expected.”

Gold let out a contented sigh. As he sat up, he suddenly noticed a bulge in his crotch, and so did Black.

Black held back a snort. “Got too excited while sucking me off huh?”

Gold could feel himself blush a little. “I guess. It’s the usual, I’ll just get up and-”

“Let me help you with that.”

“Wha-” Before Gold could even protest, he was being forcefully dragged onto Black’s lap, resting his ass against his previously erect cock. Now Black reached into the front of Gold’s pants, fondling his already hard cock, making him let out sweet moans and gasps from deep inside his throat.

“B-black... stop playing with me... ah...”

Black then pulled Gold’s cock out of his boxers, pumping a cupped hand up and down, reaching his other hand to his balls, stroking them gently. Gold moaned uncontrollably, leaning back into the space between Black’s neck and shoulder.

Black turned to the side and kissed Gold’s nose, which made Gold lean in even more. Then Black kissed him on the lips, as Gold continued to make muffled moans, soft vibrations, gentle puffs of air against Black’s lips. Black opened his mouth, coercing Gold to do the same, which he did - letting Black slowly let his tongue in, letting it explore Gold’s mouth.

Gold purred, happy that he was being pampered so lavishly, and let his tongue in Black’s mouth, too, as he continued to moan from pleasure...

“B-black,” he tried to murmur through a passionate French kiss, “I... I’m... I-I....”

Black only went faster, causing Gold to release quickly, all over the blanket, the bedsheets, and even a little bit on the floor. Exhausted, he finally collapsed into Black’s chest.

“...I’ll, uh, go clean up,” said Black, looking at the mess Gold made. “You... go get up and use the bathroom.”

“But I don’t want to...” groaned Gold, falling back onto the bed.

“I don’t want to either,” Black groaned back, “but we gotta. You go first today.”

“Can’t we just cuddle and make out~?” cooed Gold, dragging Black closer to himself.

“Go!” went Black, whacking Gold with a pillow. “I’m already helping you clean up, you’re the one who came everywhere!”

“Well guess who’s mouth stinks because _that’s_ full of _your_ cum,” retorted Gold.

“That’s why you need to brush your teeth and get ready, gooo...” Black puppy-dog whined.

Gold sighed, falling prey to his boyfriend’s cuteness. “Fine. Since you’re so adorable and all.”

Black grinned back. “We can cuddle and make out later, after you – and I – do your morning stuff.”

Gold’s eyes lit up in excitement, and he bounced off the bed towards the bathroom.

“And when your breath doesn’t stink so bad,” Black called after him.

Gold paused in slight shock while registering his speech. “Yours was bad too!” he then called out, sticking his tongue out at him.

Black simply laughed, and then sighed dreamily as Gold left. Gold was everything to him: his king, his handsome knight, his sunshine boy...

Mornings were always better with him around.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried \o/  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
